


Oh No --

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Selectively Mute Main Character, but other than that nothing really suggestive, emet throwing out those innuendoes, wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: ...There's only one bed.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Kudos: 27
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations





	Oh No --

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a direct sequel to "[Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368488)", but can be read alone.

“Well, that was _exhausting_.” The Ascian gives an exaggerated yawn from where he sits near her, leaning back in his chair. “I think I deserve a nap...”

They’d spent the last couple hours talking -- well, _him_ talking, and her asking questions. It had culminated in the creation of those...very adorable creatures currently huddled together at the foot of her bed, tails curled together in slumber. She supposes soon she might join them. She has never had a _pet_ before --

“ _Oh_.” Emet-Selch’s tone is clearly exaggerated, _clearly_ demanding her attention. “There’s only one bed.”

Well, yes, there is only one bed...it is _her_ room, after all...thus she does not see especially how this comment requires a response other than a mild nod of her head and a quirked eyebrow as she turns her head toward him in confusion. He stares at her, pointedly, almost _expectant_. Unfortunately for him, she hasn’t the slightest idea of what he wants from her.

The sigh that leaves him this time is almost disappointed. Shaking his head, he turns from her to stride toward the bed -- where he promptly makes himself at home, at least careful enough to avoid dislodging its previous occupants. She should probably give them names --

Arianna’s eyebrows furrow as she quickly turns to her still-open book upon her desk. She scribbles a question.

> _What are you doing?_

Holding the book open, she presents it to him, tapping fingers on the table when it appears he isn’t paying attention to her. He laughs shortly at the query once he finally turns his head to read it.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing, my dear? I’m trying to _sleep._ ” This response, however, does nothing to quell her confusion. In fact, it startles her so that she speaks to him again, without thinking.

“B-but why here? This is my room?” It should not be a question, but it pitches up as one anyway.

“I’m afraid I’m simply too tired to just _leave_...you don’t mind, do you?”

She does, actually, quite a bit --

“There’s more than enough room for _two_ in any case, I should think...” As if to make his point, he slides toward the wall, gesturing toward the empty space beside him with a smirk that sends twists into her stomach. When she makes no attempt to join him, however, he merely sighs again. “I assure you, I don’t _bite_.”

For some reason, she can feel her cheeks reddening further at his words. Though unfortunately, he feels the need to continue.

“Well, I suppose I _could_ , if you _wanted_ me to, but you’d have to ask~.”

The hyuran woman smacks both palms over her ears, trying desperately to ignore both him _and_ the steam threatening to rise off from her face. He is most assuredly laughing at her. Biting her lower lip, she finds she has lost her words and thus flips to a new page in her book to pen her response.

> _I am quite fine here, thank you._

“Oh, how you wound me...” There’s almost disbelief, but mostly amusement as he watches her neatly fold her arms over her open book and nestle her face into her elbows.

\-- This is not actually uncomfortable, and she has slept in worse positions before in any case.

When she awakes, she finds herself tucked into bed, Ascian nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368488).


End file.
